Just a Dream
by Kots
Summary: Takato awakens from a nightmare....but is that all it is? Read to find out more...and 5 reviews are required before next update! Boo ha ha!
1. Default Chapter

****

Knight of the Staff: Greetings mortals....oi...

****

Pinmon: What's wrong?

****

Knight of the Staff: Nothing...it's just....I wish these mortals would show me a little more respect by actually reviewing after they read my work.

****

Pinmon: Hmmmm....well...uh...maybe...hmm, I don't know.

****

Knight of the Staff: Well, you're a lot of help now aren't you?

****

Pinmon: Maybe you could threaten them?

****

Knight of the Staff: _Yeah...sure that's it...._I'll say that if they don't review. I'll...I'll...shave you bald!

****

Pinmon: What! No! Listen up people! Review! For the love of all that is good and holy! Please review!

****

Knight of the Staff: By the way...I don't own digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sleeping teenager moaned in his sleep. His face was one of anything but peace. He'd smile once in a while, yet his features remained strangely troubled. he turned over repeatedly, his blanket entangling him like a giant cocoon. He was starting to sweat heavily, and whimpered as if he was in pain.

*******

"Guilmon!..."

"Takato!..."

"Don't go Guilmon! Don't go! Please!"

"Takato! "

"Guilmon...it...ahhhh! It hurts!"

"Takato!"

"Guilmon come back! I love you! Don't leave me please!"

"Takato! I love you Takato! I'm sorry Takato...goodbye..."

"Guilmon! Please! We're supposed to be together, always! We're part of each other!"

"I'm sorry Takato...but I have to go."

"Guilmon...please...it hurts.... it hurts so much! Come back Guilmon! Come back...Please!"

"Good-bye Takato! Good-bye!"

*****

With a sudden intake of breath, the boy sat up quickly, shouting a single word, "No!..." but immediately ceased when he smashed his head into the overhead bunk bed.

He fell to the floor, his vision blurred and swirling. Groaning in pain, he untangled himself from his blankets, He pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. The room spun, and he touched his head, wincing at the contact. 

He sighed, "Well Takato, you've done it now..."

Takato opened the door for his room, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside, he flicked on the light and gazed into the mirror. He did not look well at all. His face was pale and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes were blood shot, and the red mark on his forehead seemed to turn darker.

He had been having a nightmare....and it still shook him. He knew it wasn't real...that it had only been a dream, but still...he was highly disturbed by it. 

Takato sighed and leaned his head against the cool surface of the mirror. It felt good against his sore head. He remembered how just last month he hadn't even known if he would ever look at himself in a mirror again. The fight against the D-Reaper was hell. He and the other tamers hadn't had time for anything personal. Sometimes it seemed as if it'd be better just to give in...and let the D-Reaper win. They held out though, and in the end were the victors. 

The D-Reaper had been defeated by a program of all things. A little ironic since it was basically a program itself. Henry's father Janyu and the other monster makers had created a program to de-evolve the D-Reaper to it's simplest and earliest form. It had worked...and the side effect that Janyu had feared hadn't happened. He told the Tamers after a week since their victory...and they had been shocked. They could have lost their partners...

It hadn't happened though...the side effect never took place, and life went back to normal. Well...as normal as one could call the life of a celebrity normal. People were always following the Tamers...wanting autographs...asking questions...it was a lot for any of them to handle. Although...Ryo seemed to do a good job handling the mobs.

Takato smiled at the thought...and began to think that he'd calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

__

"Argh!" 

Takato grimaced as images of the nightmare came to him. Takato shuddered and tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head and clenched his fists.

__

"It wasn't real..." he whispered, _"it was a dream!"_

Takato turned on the cold water and splashed his face, hoping it'd clear away the dream. It didn't work though and Takato soon had tears running down his face.

The nightmare had seemed so real. He and the other tamers had finally defeated the D-Reaper, but then they were to find that their partners had to leave them! It had been horrible! Takato could remember how Guilmon had looked as he was de-digivolving and how he had felt. It was as if a piece of himself was being torn from him. 

__

"It wasn't real though..." Takato repeated to himself, _"Guilmon is in his shed, and the others are fine!"_

With a rubbing at his eyes, Takato shut off the bathroom light, and made his way quietly back to his room. He shut his door and picked his blankets up off the floor. Then he lay back down and pulled the blankets over his body. Takato shut his eyes, and prayed to every deity he could think of, that the nightmare would not return.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Morning came too soon for Takato.

"Takato!" called his mother from downstairs. "Wake up! You need to help bake the bread for today!"

Takato groaned and rolled over...only to promptly fall out of bed.

"Ouch....I'm comin..." groaned Takato.

He yawned and put on his usual attire. He slipped on his goggles, and grabbed his D-Arc. He then proceeded downstairs, and started with his usual chore of helping make the days' bread. He noticed they were out of Guilmon bread, but didn't mention anything right away. He wanted to get to the park as soon as possible.

When he was done with his chores, he became a blur. 

He ran out the door with a shout of, "Bye! I'm going to the park! Oh!, and we're out of Guilmon bread!" 

His parents stood there confusedly after he was gone. Then, turning toward each other with a questioning look, they asked, "What's _Guilmon_ bread?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Knight of the Staff: Boo ha ha! Foolish mortals! You thought this would be a one-shot, didn't you?

****

Pinmon: You know...I don't get the ending.

****

Knight of the Staff: That's because you're not supposed to.

****

Pinmon: Oh....

****

Knight of the Staff: Anyways...I have a proclamation! I shall not update until you mortals bestow upon me....um....at least 5 reviews! Yes! 5 reviews!

****

Pinmon: You're a cold-hearted monster.

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! I am not! I'm just sick of foolish mortals who read the fruit of my labors...and not review any of it! It makes me so angry!

****

Pinmon: Geesh!...calm down why don't cha? I'm sure people will review.

****

Knight of the Staff: Really?

****

Pinmon: Yeah...sure, I mean...anything's possible.

Knight of the Staff: Goody! Well...until next time mortals! As always, Boo ha ha!


	2. chapter 2

****

Knight of the Staff: Greetings I extend to you once more mortals! 

****

Pinmon: What the...another chapter for this fic? You mean people actually reviewed your crappy writing?

****

Knight of the Staff: Yep! ...... Hey! My writing is not crappy!

****

Pinmon: Could've fooled me.

****

Knight of the Staff: That's it! I think I'll let my muse for this chapter deal with you. BlackWarGreyMon!

****

BlackWarGreymon: What!?!

****

Knight of the Staff: Would you deal with Pinmon please? He is very depressing.

****

BlackWarGreymon: Sure! I know exactly what to do... *licks lips* hehehe....

****

Pinmon: *gulp!* Um...I've got something in the oven...I'll be right back.

****

Knight of the Staff: Follow him...make sure he doesn't try to crawl out the kitchen window.

****

BlackWarGreymon: Gotcha... hehehe... I'm hungry.... Oh Pinmon!

****

Knight of the Staff: Oi...this can't be good. Oh well, I don't own digimon, so R&R...please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato walked down the street, while whistling a tune. He had wanted to take the side streets at first, to avoid people who had become his fans. But the way he was going now was the fastest, and he wanted to see Guilmon as soon as possible. He moved quickly down the sidewalk, receiving strange stares as he pushed by people.

"Excuse me..." said Takato. 

He recognized some of the people as those who had become his so-called "greatest fans" He quickened his pace, and thanked the Sovereigns that his 'fans' weren't scrambling after him for an autograph.

__

"I wonder why they even want my autograph...I mean, it's not like I'm Ryo or Rika."

Takato mulled over these thoughts as he came to an intersection, which he'd usually just cross, but since the D-Reaper had caused so much damage, he'd been forced to start taking different routes. 

"Wait a minute..."

Takato looked at the street and saw...that it was completely normal. The construction crew wasn't there anymore, and cars were waiting for the light to change. 

__

"Wow...that was fast." thought Takato.

He shrugged his shoulders, and made his way across the crosswalk. Once he crossed he looked around for signs of the other construction crews. He didn't find any. No equipment, no workers, and strangest of all, no damage to any of the streets or buildings. 

__

"Okay..." thought Takato, _"this isn't right. In fact, this is very wrong."_

Takato was correct. The D-Reaper had caused major damage throughout Shinjuku. The estimated costs exceeded way into the billions, what with the property damage, insurance, and the amount of casualties. There was no way that all the damage that had been done could have possibly been repaired by now.

Takato rubbed his eyes, and blinked repeatedly. He still had an idea that it might have all been repaired, but that thought was crushed when he realized that the buildings, which had been completely destroyed, had miraculously come back. It was not possible, construction on the buildings would have taken months, even years.

"B...but how?" Takato stammered. 

He turned to the nearest pedestrian.

"Sir! H..how is this possible!?"

The man looked at Takato as if he were dealing with an insane child. 

"Excuse me young man?"  


Takato gestured wildly, "The...the buildings! The streets! They've come back! How!? When!?"

The many raised an eyebrow, and slowly stepped backwards from Takato.

"Please tell me!" begged Takato.

The man didn't reply. Instead, he turned sharply and quickly strode away, occasionally glancing behind him. 

Takato stared after the man, wondering why he wouldn't answer him. He looked at other passerby's, and they all steered clear of the clearly troubled boy. Walking around, and keeping sufficient space between themselves and him.

Takato tried to ask others, but they either ignored him, or acted the same as the first man did.

Takato eventually stopped trying to get answers from them He stood on the sidewalk, confused more than ever, and just slightly scared. He had no idea what was going on. But, he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

He turned, and continued on his way to the park. Even if things were no longer making sense, at least Guilmon's shining face and goofy grin would make him feel better. Takato ran to the park, causing people to yell at him. Takato ignored them though, all his thought was turned to finding Guilmon. 

He finally reached the park, and made his way to the hide out that Guilmon lived in. He paused at the gate to look at it. It seemed normal enough. 

"Guilmon?" 

Nothing answered his call. Takato became worried and shoved his way past the gate. He ran up the steps to the stone building and walked inside. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat, and for a second he forgot to breathe. 

Takato sunk to his knees in disbelief. For inside the structure he had found...nothing. That's what was so wrong. There should have been footprints, claw marks, a bag of bread. What caused him to fall though was the absence of Guilmons' hole. The hole he had dug which had unearthed a portal to the digital world. It was gone! 

Takato was speechless, and just stared at the floor. Nothing was making sense to him. Everything was wrong. Most importantly though...Guilmon wasn't there. 

Takato got to his feet shakily, placing a hand on the wall for support.

"Guilmon?"

Silence was all that answered him. 

Takato moved to the entrance, "Guilmon!?!"

Once more he was not answered. The only response he received was the look of joggers along the path below. 

Takato ran down the steps, looked in all directions, and screamed as loud as he could, "**Guilmon!!!!**", then broke down in tears as he realized the truth. 

Guilmon was gone...

*************************************************************************************

The temple was well lit. The cloaked figure had no trouble making his way through the halls to his destination. He paused outside the entrance, and sighed to himself. He still had no idea as to why he'd been summoned, but one did not turn down the request of a god.

The cloaked figure placed his palm upon the door, and watched as they swung silently inward. He walked in with his head bowed. The light in here was very bright. 

"Greetings young one..." spoke a voice full of compassion, wisdom, and understanding. 

The cloaked figure did not bow before the producer of the voice. Instead he lifted his hands to his hood, and threw it back. A boy's face was revealed, brown hair covered his head, and as he drew his hood away, a metallic gauntlet was revealed upon his arm.

"I'm here...now what did you want Azulongmon?"

The great digital dragon chuckled, for he dearly loved this boy. He was the only one he'd ever known to be so blunt and forward, without appearing insolent. Yes, Ryo Akiyama was one of his favorites.

"Ryo...I see that you are doing well. How is Mono...er, eh-hem, Cyberdramon?"

Ryo glared at the giant digital god of the east. 

"You know as well as I do. He hasn't been seen for months. I don't know where he is. Now...enough of this puttering around, tell me why you summoned me."

Azulongmon sighed, for he had hoped something like this would never happen. 

"I have something to show you Ryo, or more precisely, someone."

Ryo looked on confusedly as Azulongmon gestured toward a side entrance. Ryo watched as it opened and in walked two Gazimon, carrying something between them. As they got closer, Ryo's eyes went wide with shock.

"Monodramon!"

Ryo ran to his partners' side, as the Gazimon gently laid him on the floor. The small dragon was unconscious, and appeared to have multiple injuries, in fact, his whole body seemed one big bruise. 

Ryo crouched down and touched his partners' arm. He knew Monodramon was still alive, since he hadn't burst into data. Ryo looked up at Azulongmon, his face wet with ignored tears. 

"What happened to him?..."

Azulongmon closed his eyes and sunk lower toward Ryo. 

"I'm sorry Ryo...I do not know. He was found yesterday wandering. He was brought here, and has remained in this state ever since. There is something you should know though..."

"Yes?"

"Milleniumon is no longer merged with Monodramon..."

*************************************************************************************

Takato stared at the ground. He had sat in front of the gate to Guilmons' hideout since he had started crying. That had been over two hours before. People had passed by, and sometimes even asked if he was alright. Takato would simply stare at them, and watch as the people backed away, shocked and scared by his blank, vacant expression.

__

"Guilmon...he's gone..."

Takato shook his head at the thought, for he couldn't believe that. Yet he'd been sitting there on the ground thinking nothing else. Again and again he'd try to deny it, yet all the signs were there. Guilmon was gone...and there was nothing he could do. 

__

"Nothing I can do..."

Takato looked up suddenly, and a grin appeared against his face. 

__

"Maybe nothing I can do...but I bet they can do something..."

Takato got to his feet, wincing at the cramps, and almost falling because his legs had gone numb from him kneeling for so long. Takato rested a minute, and let the blood flow resume to normal. He then took off like a shot, shoving people out of his way in his rush. He ran out of the park. Down the streets he went, across several blocks. People yelling, cars honking, these were the images that flashed before Takatos eyes as he ran. 

Finally he reached his destination...and was only mildly surprised to find that it too was completely unscathed. Although the whole city seemed to be back to normal. 

Takato took a deep breath...and opened the entrance to Hypnos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Knight of the Staff: Well...since mortals actually reviewed my work...I guess it's only right that I thank them at the end of this chapter. Oi...the things I do for reviews....

****

BloodyKitsune: Thank you for being the first to review this fic. Now why on earth would you think this is a Rukato? I have given no hints that I can see that would lead anybody to this conclusion. As to the threat of your Mechwarrior...eh...I've faced worse. Pinmon after he's eaten chili is one of them. 

****

Hill kid: Thanks for the tip. I used to accept anonymous reviews...that was until people started to flame my work! Oi...oh well. I shall consider your proposal...thank you for suggesting it.

****

Artistide: I am forced to hold my stories hostage I'm afraid....for if I didn't then I wouldn't receive a single review! Argh! You are another who just assumes that because Takato is the main character, that this will be a Rukato! Why do you people do that! I have nothing against Rukato, it's one of my favorite pairings. But I have not revealed anything that would even suggest that this fic is that pairing. Oi...oh well. Thanks for the review, and I hope to hear from you in the future.

****

wintersun: _Why would Takato ask his parents about Guilmon bread?_ Are you serious? I thought I explained that in the beginning. This is an AU fic if there are some out there who don't get that. In this reality the tamers defeated the D-Reaper, yet their partners weren't forced to leave them. Oi...thanks for reviewing...but read next time! ^_^

****

kayono: Hmmm....should I say if you were correct or not? Hmmmm...nah....I'll just leave ya guessing. Thanks for the review. ^_^

****

Black: Wow...B...bl...black! It's an honor to be reviewed by one of the greats! I am a great fan of your writing. In fact...I believe I have reviewed several times. I love your work! Thank you for the review! Oh...and please update soon yourself! Hehe...^_^.

****

Knight of the Staff: There...that's all the reviewers. 

****

Pinmon: Argh!

****

Knight of the Staff: Oh no...I hope BWG isn't hurting him! *runs into kitchen*

****

Pinmon: No!

****

Knight of the Staff: What the....O_o......

****

BlackWarGreymon: Mmmmm! This sandwich is great!

****

Pinmon: *crying* _He...he ate the last of the turkey!_

****

Knight of the Staff: _Oi..._

****

Pinmon: You done with the fic?

****

Knight of the Staff: Yeah...and now if you'll excuse me...I'll be banging my head against the wall...asking myself what I did to deserve such a partner.

****

Pinmon: Somethin great!

****

Knight of the Staff: Uh....okay....anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know it was short, and not much was revealed. But keep reviewing and I promise it'll start getting better! Until then mortals! Be well, and Boo ha ha!


	3. chapter 3

****

Knight of the Staff: Wow! So many reviews for one of my stories!

Pinmon: Yeah...you think that they're all sick or something? You don't think it's contagious do you?

****

Knight of the Staff: _*eye twitches* _The mortals are not reviewing because they're sick!

****

Pinmon: Strange...

****

Knight of the Staff: What now!

Pinmon: People seem to be reviewing your other works as well.

Knight of the Staff: Oh happy day!

Pinmon: That confirms it...there's a stupidity epidemic goin round.

****

Knight of the Staff: You know...I bet there are scientists out there who would love to dissect you.

****

Pinmon: _*gulp!* _Um...I think...uh...I've gotta use the little digimons room! Bye!

****

Knight of the Staff: Grrrr....I don't own digimon...now R&R....please...hehe.

*************************************************************************************

-**Hypnos Command Center**-

The blonde man stared at the screen, waiting for another blip to appear. He scowled and flicked his lighter open and close repeatedly, the only outward sign of his agitation. His dark sunglasses reflected the image of the monitor, which was a soft blue, with countless lines running through it.

"Mr. Yamaki!"

Yamaki look up and stared at the young intern that had disturbed him.

The intern backed away slightly from his gaze, and the handed him a piece of paper. Yamaki glanced at it and raised an eyebrow. he then pulled out his cell phone and turned his back on the intern, who, as far as he was concerned, no longer existed.

Yamaki dialed, "This is Yamaki...now why are you bothering me about a boy!?"

*************************************************************************************

The secretary at the front desk was becoming irritated. Takato had come through the front doors, and had tried taking the elevator. Security had stopped him, since he obviously was not an employee, and had no visitors badge. Takato had been dumb-founded, and tried explaining to the secretary who he was.

"It's me...Takato Matsuki! I'm one of the digimon tamers, remember? I helped defeat the D-Reaper!"

The guards gave him blank stares, and the secretary looked at him as if he were not quite right in the head. 

Takato was becoming angry, "Look...just get Mr. Yamaki, okay?"

As soon as he had mentioned his name, a message had been sent to Yamaki. Now he was supposedly on his way down to deal with the 'situation'.

Takato was about ready to make a run for the stairs.

__

"Why are they pretending not to know me!?" he thought.

Just as he was looking at the stairs, the elevator doors opened, and out stepped Yamaki.

"Mr. Yamaki! Boy am I glad to see you! What is wrong with everyone!?" They claim not to know me! What happened to the city!? Where's all the damage!? Guilmon! He's missing! I can't find him and...and...where's Guilmon!? Please tell me!"

Takato had run out of breath, and stood before Yamaki, waiting for an answer. Yamaki stared at the boy before him, then said something that made Takatos' hopes sink.

"Who are you?"

Takato went slack-jawed, not believing this was happening. 

"Mr. Ya...Yamaki! It's me, Takato! How could you not know me? After everything that's happened with the D-Reaper, and the digimon..."

Yamaki started visibly, and then grabbed Takatos' shoulder. 

"Look kid, I don't know who you are. You come in here claiming to know me, and I've never seen you before. That means one of two things. You are either crazy...or a spy. Now get out of here."

"But...but...Mr. Yamaki..."

"Security! Please escort this child outside, and do not allow him access again."

Takato was in shock, and didn't realize that he had been dragged outside until he was set on the ground. He stared at the building for a while, before finally shuffling off in a daze. Yamaki continued to watch the boy, until he was out of range of the security cameras. Yamaki pulled out his cell phone, and dialed.

"It's Yamaki...I need a surveillance team for the child that just left. I want him watched 24/7, understand? Good..."

Yamaki hung up and walked back to the elevator, flicking his lighter. As the doors closed, one thought repeated through his mind, _"Just who is that kid?, and what does he know about digimon?"_

*************************************************************************************

Ryo closed his eyes and described the situation perfectly in one word.

"Nuts..."

Azulongmon watched Ryo...waiting for him to speak first. He didn't have long to wait. Ryo sat down next to Monodramon...and placed his hand in his partners'. 

  
"How?...."

"I don't know Ryo..."

"When?..."

"I'm sorry...that too, I'm afraid, is unknown to me."

Ryo closed his eyes and gently squeezed Monodramons fingers...hoping for some kind of response. Nothing happened...which didn't surprise Ryo, although he'd been hoping.

"What good are you then?..."

Azulongmon opened his eyes wide in shock. Ryo had never talked to him before like this. 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me..., I said what good are you? You're one of the digimon sovereigns! You are a god in your own domain! You are worshiped, and praised by countless digimon. You're one of the most powerful beings in existence...and you can't even answer my simple questions? You're pathetic...and now I suppose...you want my help in tracking down Milleniumon? Get him to fuse with Monodramon again? You guys can never do anything your damn selves can you?"

Azulongmons' eyes flashed dangerously, but he quickly got himself back under control. He was not the hot-head that his southern brethren was known to be. It was true that he didn't know the answers to the questions Ryo had asked, but there was one he hadn't asked...and Azulongmon was positive in his knowledge of it. 

"Ryo...we cannot sense Milleniumon. He is too powerful. I and the other sovereigns would not know where to begin looking. You are his partner though...you can find him...and hopefully bring him back under control in a dormant state when he is once again fused with Monodramon."

Ryo sighed and rubbed his head with his free hand. He'd been a tamer for years...yet sometimes he wished he wasn't. 

"Why then Azulongmon? Can you at least tell me that? Tell me why Milleniumon emerged...and what does he want?"

"That I can answer Ryo. Milleniumon is up to his old tricks. This time though, he may actually succeed in his desire to conquer the digital world."

"Why is that?"

"He has used his power of time control to go back, and change the course of history. He has made it so the tamers never met their partners..."

Ryos' gaze widened, "Tamers? I don't remember any other tamers. If Milleniumon has changed the past, shouldn't _I_ at least remember? I'm his partner after all. His messing with the past shouldn't affect my memories."

"Normally that would be the case. But what Milleniumon has done...it has caused a vast ripple in the very fabric of time and space. But...for some reason this ripple, this wave, is continuing again and again, increasing in strength, causing more changes each time. Apparently, it has become powerful enough to cause even you to forget."

Ryo closed his eyes and bowed his head. He gripped Monodramons' hand harder, hoping for some kind of response. Monodramon didn't respond....and Ryo sighed.

"I'm guessing that these other tamers are pretty important huh?"

Azulongmon nodded, "Yes...they are very important, and are very powerful. I fear that this 'time ripple' is becoming so powerful because the tamers are so important. They will do many great and wonderful things. They will save the worlds countless times over...and in the process encourage others to live up to their potential as well."

Ryo nodded and then looked at Azulongmon questioningly. "If this 'time ripple' has become so powerful...how come you don't seem to be affected by it?"

"I and the other sovereigns have not been affected because of our digi-cores. Each sovereign holds several such cores, which have protected us from Milleniumons tampering of time. Every digimon has a digi-core buried deep within their bodies. It is to us...how would you say....the essence of our being? Yes...that will do. If a digimons' digi-core were to be destroyed, then that digimon would be instantly deleted. The greater number of digi-cores a digimon has...the more powerful the digimon. Milleniumon himself possesses the same, if not greater, number of digi-cores as I. That is one of the reasons that we cannot find him."

"Alright...so you need me and Monodramon to track him down...and somehow force him to re-merge with Monodramon? Are you insane? It was near-impossible the first time. How the hell will we ever be able to do it again...especially when he knows that we are able to? He'll be on his guard this time..."

Azulongmon nodded, "Yes, that is correct. But not to worry Ryo. You shall not be alone on your quest. There is another...and he, like we sovereign, has not forgotten the original timeline either. But...neither has he gained memories for this new one. He is most likely scared and confused. Yet he has the power to help stop Milleniumon...so you must find him first."

Ryo stood up and stared at Azulongmon, "Are you serious? I don't even know what this person looks like! How am I supposed to find him? As if that weren't bad enough, Monodramon is in a comatose state, how am I supposed to help if I won't even be able to bio-merge?"

Azulongmon chuckled at that, while Ryos' face went red with anger.

"Do not fear Ryo. The boy shall seek you out, and as for your partner. Ahem! Gazimon! Would you please come in now?"

Ryo watched as one of the Gazimon returned with a bucket. The Gazimon stood before Azulongmon, who nodded, and then turned and abruptly dumped the bucket of water onto Monodramons face.

"I'm up! _*cough, cough* _Geesh! Did you have to do that!? Hey, what's going on? Oh...hi Ryo! What's the matter with you? Why's your eye twitching?"

Azulongmon chuckled inwardly as he watched the legendary tamer begin to chase his partner around the room, while yelling at him for sleeping while there was a crisis on their hands. 

*************************************************************************************

Takato found himself back in the park. He had been in a daze ever since he'd been kicked out of Hypnos. Takato slumped onto a bench, and leaned back looking at the sunlight peeking through the leaves of the trees. 

__

"What is going on? I don't understand. Everyone is acting as if though they don't know me. Yet...it doesn't seem to be an act. It's as if they really don't know who I am. But how could that be? What could have happened that would have made them all forget me? At the same time...what happened to the city? All the damage is gone...almost as if though it never happened. Could I have gone back in time somehow?"

Takato sat up and grasped his D-Arc. He looked at it and saw that the date was correct. 

__

"This is so strange...if I'd gone back in time then it wouldn't be the same date. Why does this stuff happen to me? Argh! I don't know what to do! Guilmons gone...yet, I still have my D-Arc. I know Guilmon exists...I still have the scars to prove it."

Takato smiled and reached down to touch his leg. Once, Guilmon had become very excited and had jumped on Takato in joy. He had forgotten about his claws, and now Takato had a nice 4-inch long scar on the side of his leg. He hadn't been angry with Guilmon...but from then on had always made sure to watch where Guilmons claws were when they were playing. 

__

"The scar is still there. If Guilmon didn't exist, then I wouldn't have a scar right? I know he's still out there somewhere...but where? Geesh...I should ask Henry about this...he'd know what to do."

Takato sat there in grief...and suddenly sat up with a grin.

__

"Of course! Henry! and Rika! They'll know what to do! I can't believe I didn't think of them! I'll tell them that Guilmon is missing and...."

Takatos' grin became a frown..._ "Oh right...they won't know who I'm talking about...but, if I remember...then they might too!"_

Takato jumped up off the bench and ran...pausing only to cross the street, then he was back on his way to Henry's.

*************************************************************************************

Takato stood before the door to the Lee's apartment. He was out of breath and was leaning against the mantle. He was thinking of an excuse he could use to see Henry. He knew him from school, but if Henry had lost his memories like everyone else, well, Takato didn't know what to say. But he had to know for sure. He straightened himself out, wiped the sweat from his brow, and rang the bell. It seemed to take an eternity for someone to come to the door.

__

"Maybe this was a bad idea...maybe I should have gone to Rikas' first? No...Henry was my classmate way before we were tamers together. Besides...if Rika never met me...and she's forgotten...*shiver* I don't think I want to meet her right now. The old 'Ice Queen' is probably back and in action. I hope she's turned out okay though...at least Renamon should be there to keep her company..."

The doorknob turned, and Takato watched as the door opened, only to end up face to face with Rika Nonaka herself!

"R...Rika?"

Rika narrowed her eyes, "Yes...and just what are you doing here Takato?"

Takato was shocked...she actually knew who he was! He grabbed her hand in his excitement.

"Rika! I'm so happy you rem..."

The last thing he saw was Rikas fist, right before it made contact.

*************************************************************************************

****

Pinmon: What the heck! What kind of ending is that! You left it at a stupid cliffhanger again!

****

Knight of the Staff: I know...but there's a good reason for that.

Pinmon: What would that be?

****

Knight of the Staff: I need ideas....uh...I'm lazy...and uh...I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. At least I explained why nobody remembers digimon or anything.

****

Pinmon: True...but the reviewers might not review to punish you.

****

Knight of the Staff: Oh well...I guess I'll just make the next chapter longer okay?

****

Pinmon: It's your fic...but I'd be wary of any strange parcels you receive in the mail. 

****

Knight of the Staff: _Oi...._

****

Knight of the Staff: Boo ha ha! Now is the part where I answer any questions...and thank all my reviewers!

****

Anime Obsessed Fan: hehe...the answer to your question of this being all a dream...will be revealed in a much later chapter. I'll be doing a bit more with Yamaki and Hypnos in my story...I personally don't think Juggernaut was used to it's full potential in the show...*hint, hint* ^_^

****

Dragi: Hmmm...someone seems to have had too much coffee. They're called commas pal. Just kidding...thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy it so far.

****

Artistide: Oh! A simile! (pssst! Pinmon! what's a simile? *I don't know...you're the author.* Oh...right.) I still don't know whether I will turn this into a Rukato or not. I'm thinking about it...but who knows, I still might surprise you all in the end.

Milleniumon is your favorite villain? That's cool. My favorites have always been Devimon, Etemon, and IceDevimon. I think a lot more could have been done with them. In fact...I wrote a fic or two about Devimon...read it! you might enjoy it! hehe ^_^

****

Hillkid: Yes, I did take your advice. Isn't it strange though how you're the only one who has signed a review anonymously? Hmmm...are you trying to hide something or what?

As to the couples in this story...well, I haven't really set any yet. I guess it all depends on how many reviews I get. If enough people want a Rukato...I suppose it's workable. Oh, and Takato didn't get a knuckle sandwich, just a black eye. Hehe...thanks for the review!

****

waynemon: Um...you're lost? You want a map or something? I'm not quite sure how to help you here. Tell you what, e-mail me with some questions, and I'll do my best to answer them if they won't reveal future plot lines. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Jedi Takeru: Um...Regular Tamers Universe? I'm guessing you mean the one that was the show. No...this is an AU. Takato won't end up in that universe. At least...not yet anyways....hehe ^_^.

****

Black: Wow! You reviewed again! I'm honored! Hehe...I feel giddy! But...I must control myself...and not ask for an autograph. 

I'll tell you this now...since I'm sure most already guessed it by the ending. Rika and Henry, and all the rest have no memories of the past timeline. As for Takato being the only tamer to remember...well, I'll get more into that next chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more from you in the future! ^_^

****

Marinu: I hope that this chapter has answered some of your questions. The damage is gone because the digimon never arrived on earth. Well...the partners anyway. Wild Digimon have come through...that's why Hypnos is there. But they were never strong enough to survive against...well, I'll show that in later chaps. As to why Monodramon isn't merged with Milleniumon...hehe...I'll give one hint, and one hint only. See if you can guess.... 'Takatos dream in the beginning has something to do with it'. Hehe...I shall reveal no more than that...and no...it has nothing to do with Guilmon! Thanks for the review!

****

BloodyKitsune: Ha! Your threat of battle does not so much as make me twitch! I have face far greater adversaries as I have explained. I bet you've never had to listen to Etemon sing for 5 1/2 hours! Now that was torture! I think I can survive your puny Mechwarrior. Boo ha ha! Of course! I would never pair Rika up with anyone else...I couldn't...it'd be weird. Thanks for the review!

****

Knight of the Staff: There...all that reviewed before I posted this. Thank you all for reviewing once again! I don't...wait...I do deserve it! I am a good author! Read my other fics! I...argh! (falls over with dart sticking out of neck).

****

Pinmon: (emerges from behind curtain with tranquilizer gun). That ought to keep him quiet for a while. Thanks for reviewing...and in the words of the currently unconscious knight, Boo ha ha!


	4. chapter 4

****

Knight of the Staff: Oi...it sure has been a while since I updated hasn't it?

****

Pinmon: Damn right it has! What is wrong with you!

****

Knight of the Staff: I'll admit it...I've been lazy. So I will apologize right now to all those mortals who awaited the next chapter and had to wait nearly a whole 3 months.

****

Pinmon: Maybe you should bake them each a cake...or cookies! You know, as a way to personally say you're sorry?

****

Knight of the Staff: *gives thoughtful look* Hmmm...you know what! That's a great idea!

****

Pinmon: Really?! ^_^

****

Knight of the Staff: Of course not! Because I know you'd eat all of them if I made any! 

****

Pinmon: Oh...hehe...yeah, you got me there. ^_^

****

Knight of the Staff: Oi...anyways, I don't own digimon, so please R & R, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*************************************************************************************

Rika stared at the fallen boy. "Don't ever touch me Takato"

Takato didn't answer. He had been knocked unconscious, and had a nice purple bruise forming over his left eye. 

"Hey Rika, who's at the door?"

Rika turned to the voice, and sneered. "Look for yourself brainiac."

Henry stepped out of the way as Rika moved back inside. Henry looked toward the doorway and sighed. "Takato...what did you do now?"

Takato awoke with a wince. His left eye opened only half way. He touched his face gingerly, and wondered what had happened. He sat up and found that he was in what he recognized as Henry's apartment. He looked around, and not seeing anyone, got up and made his way to the kitchen. As he stepped in entrance, he stopped and grinned. Sitting at the kitchen table was Rika and Henry. There were several books covering one half of the kitchen table, while the other half seemed to be covered in a box with a hole in the side. A bunch of materials lay in between Rika and Henry. Glue, scissors, paper, some tiny plants, and some toy soldiers. 

Rika looked up at Takato and scowled. Takato stepped back involuntarily. 

Henry looked up at Takato and smiled. "Hey Takato, how are you feeling? Rika didn't give you a concussion did she?"

Takato grinned, "You know me!"

Rika raised an eyebrow at him, "Duh...we're class mates you baka..."

Henry looked at Takato worriedly, "Are you okay Takato? Rika didn't cause you memory loss or anything did she?" 

Takato rubbed his head and sat in an empty chair. "I...oi...it's so hard to explain. Wait...Rika? Did you say we were classmates? But...you go to a private school...'

Rika narrowed her eyes and stood up quickly. "Look Gogglehead! Don't ever bring that up again! If you do I'll make sure to implant those goggles straight into your thick skull! Now...I'm leaving. Henry, we can finish this tomorrow."

Rika then got up and left the apartment, making sure to slam the door extra hard on her way out. Henry cringed and then shook his head. Takato was at a loss for words and sat there dumbfounded. 

"Takato...did you have to bring that up?" 

"What'd I say?"

"You know what Rika is like whenever someone talks about her past."

Takato rubbed his forehead, so much was confusing him, and now he had a headache. Too much was happening all at once, too many things were going wrong. "Henry...so much has been going on. Hey...we're friends aren't we?"

"Uh...well...we're classmates. I mean we've known each other since kindergarten, but I wouldn't say we're good friends or anything, more like acquaintances."

Takato sighed, "Henry...strange things have been happening to me. I need someone to talk to...and I though, maybe, that you'd listen?"

Henry cleared the kitchen table of the mess that he and Rika had made. Then he sat down across from Takato, "Okay, I'm listening."

Takato smiled and took a deep breath, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, and all I know is that nothing is making sense. The city is all repaired as if it was never damaged, people don't seem to remember anything, and even Yamaki threw me out of Hypnos. Guilmon is no longer here, and nobody seems to remember the digimon that attacked! It's almost as if digimon never came to the real world, but I know that's not true! I've got proof! I remember everything, I've got my D-Arc, and I've got the scars that Guilmon gave me! But since Guilmon doesn't seem to be here anymore, the probably means that Renamon is gone too, as well as Terriermon...I'm sorry Henry."

Henry was silent for a minutes and just stared at Takato. Takato fidgeted in his seat, wondering why Henry kept staring at him.

"Um...Henry? Are you okay?"

Henry crossed his arms and gave Takato a strange look, "How do you know about Terriermon?"

*************************************************************************************

"Mr. Yamaki! Sir! I'm getting strange readings."

Yamaki stopped flicking his lighter to look up at the giant screen that surrounded the top half of the room. A red blip was moving across it, an obvious sign of a wild one. He smiled, for now was the time that he could test his newest weapon.

"What are you talking about Reilly? It's another wild one. Lock on and use Yuggoth."

"Sir! I'm not able to get a lock sir! It seems to be trying to bio-emerge, but the readings...they are very strange."

"I don't care Reilly! I want that thing destroyed! Do not let it bio-emerge!"

"Sir! I can't get a lock! It's almost as if something was protecting it! Also....the readings...they aren't the same as when a digimon tries to enter the real world."

"I don't care! If Yuggoth won't work...then prepare Juggernaut! Quickly!"

One of the technicians looked up at that order, "Sir! We can't power up Juggernaut that quickly! We need at least an hour! If we try using it before then..."

Yamaki stared at the man, "Do you like your job? Yes? Good then...now do as I say or your career is over!"

The technician gulped and nodded, "Juggernaut start up program initiated, powering up in process....sir, please, don't do this."

"**Do it now!**"

"Juggernaut activated...locking on..."

Alarms started to wail throughout the building. 

"What's going on!" Yamaki yelled.

"Sir! I tried to warn you! Juggernaut was not ready to be used so soon! The program has crashed and if we don't do an immediate shut down the power core will overheat and explode!"

Yamaki gritted his teeth and stared at the screen, the wild one was gone, and it had entered the real world. "Shut it down you idiots! Shut it down!"

*************************************************************************************

A strange light appeared in Shinjuku Park. It steadily grew bigger and brighter, until one was forced to look away from its brightness. As suddenly as it appeared though, it disappeared. Two figures were laying on the ground where the light had been. One was obviously human, while the other was a creature that most of the world did not know existed.

The boy groaned and shakily pushed himself up until he was sitting. He looked around and noticed his partner still lying there. He reached out and shook his shoulder, "Hey Monodramon, you okay?"

"I'm fine" was the muffled reply. Monodramon got to his feet and looked around. 

Ryo sighed, "Good, although I feel as if I've been running a marathon."

Monodramon grinned, "We're lucky that Azulongmon created that portal for us, because I don't know what would have happened if you had tried to bio-emerge."

Ryo laughed, "You're right, well...help me up so we can get going." 

"Where are we going?" asked Monodramon as he helped his partner to his feet.

"Since we don't know where this Takato lives...and since I'm tired, and I bet you're hungry, there's only one thing to do. We have to find my father and show him that his son is alive is well."

"This should be interesting."

Ryo nodded, "Yeah...but I'm definitely not looking forward to it. So...let's get going."

*************************************************************************************

For the last hour Takato had told Henry everything he could, about their adventures, about the Devas, about Beelzemon, and about the D-Reaper. He was out of breath by the time he had finished. Henry just continued to stared at Takato. Throughout everything Takato had said Henry had been quiet, and at some points seemed to think about something. He had not said a word though, and Takato didn't know whether he believed him or not.

Finally, Henry cleared his throat, "That...was a very interesting story Takato...but digimon aren't real."

Takato couldn't believe it, he had thought Henry of all people would at least have given him the benefit of the doubt. 

"It isn't just some story Henry...it all happened. Digimon are real and we were tamers! You, Rika, and me were great friends!"  


"Takato! Digimon aren't real! It's a game on the computer, it's a t.v. show, it's a card game, but it isn't real!"

Takato hung his head, and fought to keep the tears from escaping. "Henry...I don't know what has happened. It's as if history has been altered...but I remember Henry, I remember everything!"

Henry sighed and rubbed his head, "Takato..."

Takato sat up straight and hit the table. "You listen to me Henry and you listen good. You asked me how I knew about Terriermon? I thought telling you everything would get you to believe me. I guess you don't though which is why I'll tell you something that I'm sure you'd have never told me in this...this...timeline! I know how Terriermon and you met Henry. You had gotten the newest digimon game and chose Terriermon as your character. You loved the little guy didn't you Henry? You would train him and play with him all the time, as if though he were real. Then something bad happened didn't it? He digivolved in the game...but you lost control of him. He destroyed that Gorillamon and then wouldn't listen to you anymore...isn't that right? You felt as if it were your fault...you blamed yourself for Gargomon being out of control didn't you Henry?"

Henry stared at him in shock, "I...I never told anyone about that. How...how did you know! There is no way you could know..."

"I know, because you told me Henry. We were close friends and you told me why you were afraid to let Terriermon digivolve and fight. You were afraid he'd be out of control and that you'd lose him again."

"Terriermon...he's...he's real?"

Takato smiled, for finally someone was believing him. "He is real Henry, they all are. Look...I've still got my D-Arc if you need to see one for yourself."

Takato pulled his D-Arc out and showed it to Henry. Henry cautiously reached over and touched the device.

"I believe you Takato...digimon do exist."

The D-Arc started to emit a high pitched whine and released a white light that filled the room. It stopped after a second, and Takato saw that Henry was on the floor, holding his hands against his chest and yelling in pain. 

__

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Takato went to his friend's side and put a hand on his shoulder, Henry calmed down and looked at his hands. Then he looked up at Takato. 

"Takato..."

"Yeah Henry?"

Henry slowly opened his hands, only to reveal a white and green D-Arc. "I remember Takato...I remember."

*************************************************************************************

****

Pinmon: _Argh! _You did it again!

****

Knight of the Staff: *blinks in confusion* Did what?

****

Pinmon: You left it at another stupid cliffhanger!

****

Knight of the Staff: So?

****

Pinmon: People hate that! You haven't updated in months, and then you leave it at a cliffhanger again!

****

Knight of the Staff: It gets them to review more! Anyways...on to where I thank my reviewers personally.

****

Waynemon: It's not a different world per say. More like it's a different way things could have gone. The digimon never came to the real world to get partners. So things are going to be different. As to Rika punching him out, it's not that she doesn't like him, but that she is still the 'Ice Queen' and he grabbed her hand. Hehe, I know it was mean, but it was funny! Thanks for the review!

****

Dragi: Wow! I'm glad someone is so excited about my story! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! 

****

The-Guardian-Angel: I hope I've explained it well enough how they know each other. In this timeline they are all classmates. As to how Rika ended up going to that school...well that will be explained later. I'm glad you like the fic, and thanks for reviewing! 

Angel of Mana: Maybe it was a little harsh...oh well, too late now. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you update your own fic soon! 

****

D3Fan: Thanks for the compliment! Looks like you didn't need to sweep Takato away after all. I don't really like Ryukis either. Thank you for your review!

****

BloodyKitsune: Secret meetings? *blinks* You have some very strange ideas you know that? Oh, and I'm not hiding the Terriermon Twins, I'd probably end up killing them myself. Pinmon is bad enough...especially when he put laxative in my food. That was not a fun night.... hehe Anyways, thanks for the review! ^^

****

OmnicronXR: I am sorry if I have made Milleniumon into the typical villain that everyone makes him out to be. I have never played the Brave Tamer games, and can only base his personality off other fics I've read and anything I add. I agree that he is a bit deranged...and I think I can make him a great villain. Thanks for the review!

****

Dark Flamedramon: Thanks for the compliment, and I hope this chapter answered your questions. Thanks for the review!

****

Lavos, The Time Apocalypse: Hehe, don't worry, Mille is bound to have more than one evil henchmen under his command. IceDevimon...hadn't thought about using him, but now who knows? Thanks for the review!

****

Jedi Takeru: No! Rika is not Henry's girlfriend. In this timeline they go to the same school for a reason I'll reveal later. They were partners for some school project. Milleniumon split from Monodramon for two reasons, One-so that he could do what he wanted, and Two-he was able to split because of...er...ooops, can't reveal that just yet. Hopefully in later chapters. Thanks for the review!

****

Hillkid: We've all got stuff to hide. There is a good chance that this still could become a Rukato. I mean anything's possible right? If you send in Barney though, I will not fear. Pinmon will fight for me! uh...Pinmon? *looks under bed to see Pinmon shaking in fear* (No Barney! Evil!) Okay...anyways, thanks for the review!

****

Alex Warlorn: Um...as for the hood...I don't really know, just think of one of the cloaks that the Gennais wore in 02 and you'll get the picture. As to why he was speaking with Azulongmon...well Monodramon was found in his Quadrant. Also, there is other reasons I'll reveal later. In this timeline the tamer never came to be...so the D-Reaper never came either. Rika knows Takato because I've made them class mates, I'll explain that in a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

****

Black: Yes! Black, you reviewed again! ^_^ I'm sorry, but I'm such a huge fan of your work! It's not really another partner shift with Ryo...I mean Monodramon was fused with Milleniumon to make Cyberdramon...I think. Anyways, thanks for the review! 

****

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Yes! Another one of my favorite writers! Thanks for the compliment! (Hey! Where's my hug!) You don't get one Pinmon, you're not the writer! Anyways, thanks for the review! 

****

Navi-Zero: Hey, thanks for the review! I hope I can keep you eagerly awaiting every coming chapter! 

****

Knight of the Staff: There! Oi...lots of reviews for this chapter, but I'm glad so many seem to enjoy my little story.

****

Pinmon: I'd say you're glad, when you saw how many reviews you'd gotten you'd almost fainted from shock!

****

Knight of the Staff: *blushes*

****

Pinmon: Hehe, anyways, please R & R and all that junk!

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! I'm suppo...eh, forget it. Until next time mortals, and as always, Boo ha ha!


	5. chapter 5

****

Knight of the Staff: Wow! I can't believe I'm updating so quickly! This is like twice in a week!

****

Pinmon: Yeah...too bad it's nothing but garbage though.

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! I don't write garbage! I merely make it! Speaking of garbage...weren't you supposed to take it out? *motions to huge pile of stinking, rotting garbage in middle of floor.*

****

Pinmon: O_o...um....gotta go! *runs toward door, trips on bowling ball, and falls head first into garbage pile*

****

Knight of the Staff: Okay...that was weird. Anyways, I don't own digimon, so please R & R, and enjoy!

****

Pinmon: Hey! I found half a banana! I was wondering where that got to.

****

Knight of the Staff: O_o...oi...

************************************************************************************

Takato grabbed Henry's shoulder and leaned down so they were face to face. "What do you remember Henry?, tell me."

Henry continued to stare at his D-Arc, as if that was all he could see. " I remember everything Takato. I remember Terriermon, the Devas, the rest of the tamers, and the D-Reaper. I remember everything that happened...yet at the same time I remember how none of it happened. But I know it did Takato...something has happened, something very wrong."

Takato smiled, "I know Henry. I woke up this morning and everything was different. I thought that I might be going crazy or something."

Henry stood up still staring at his D-Arc. "It's like I've lived two lives Takato. In one, everything happened as you told me. In the other...it's as if the digimon never came to the real world." 

Takato sat back down in his seat and sighed, "I don't have any memories of them never being here Henry. Whatever happened must not have affected me for some reason. That's why I still remembered and had my D-Arc. Although...just how did you suddenly gain your memories Henry?"

Henry looked at Takato, "I'm not quite sure, although I think that your D-Arc had something to do with it. When I touched it, that white light engulfed me and my D-Arc appeared in my hands. Then my head felt as if it were going to explode, which I think was my memories coming back to me."

Takato thought about that for a minute, while Henry sat down across from him. Neither of them said a word while they contemplated what was going on. They both jumped at the sound of the front door being opened. 

"Henry, are you home son?"

Henry's father, Janyu Lee, walked into the kitchen to find his son and another child.

"Oh...hello there. Henry, I thought you said that your classmate Rika was coming over?"

Henry slipped his D-Arc into his pocket and stood up. "Hi Dad, this is Takato, he's in my class at school. Rika had to leave because...um..."

"Because I asked her to meet me and Henry later at the park today." said Takato.

Henry shot him a glance, "Yeah, she had to leave to get some additional supplies since Miss Asaji added Takato to our group."

Mr. Lee looked at them doubtfully for a second, "Okay Henry, but next time tell me when you are having someone else coming over. Anyways, I only stopped by to pick up a folder I left here. I'll be just a minute then I'm leaving." 

The two boys watched as Mr. Lee walked into his computer room and then left the apartment. Then Henry turned to Takato and looked at him.

"What?" asked Takato.

"You asked her to meet us at the park? That was the best excuse you could think of?"

"Hey! It was better than nothing. Besides...I know what we need to do now."

"Oh? So what might that be?"

Takato pulled out his D-Arc and looked at it. "We are going to get the other tamers to remember."

Henry sighed and rubbed his head. "I thought you might say that, are you sure that's a good idea Takato?"

Takato stared at Henry in disbelief, "What do you mean Henry?"

"I mean, is it really a good idea to have them remember? Our partners are gone Takato, if we have the others remember them it's just going to cause them pain."

Takato hung his head, "But Henry...what else can we do?"

Henry closed his eyes and felt his D-Arc in his pocket. "We can get on with our lives Takato. Besides...we don't even know if our partners are still alive."

Takato looked up at him angrily. "They are alive Henry. Our D-Arcs are proof of that. If they were dead then the screens would show nothing but static. We have to get the others to remember Henry. I know that there are painful memories we've all had. But it's even worse that we know and that we don't allow them to remember. It's not fair to any of them Henry, and you know it."

Henry sighed in defeat, "Okay Takato...but after we get them to remember, then what?"

"Huh?"

"What do we do then Takato? Sure we'll all have our memories back, but what's the use?"

"The portal Henry! The one that Guilmon found! We could dig until we find it then go to the digital world!"

"What if it's not there Takato? What if it was some side effect of the Devas coming to the real world? What do you think will happen if we let the others remember, then dig to try finding the portal? Their spirits will be crushed Takato! Do you really want to do that to them?"

Takato stood up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. He stood in the entrance with his back to Henry for a while. Henry was about to say something when Takato spoke up.

"You have to believe Henry. You have to have faith that there is a way. I know the risks outweigh the possibilities, but..." Takato turned to Henry with his eyes full of purpose and determination, "we'll never know unless we try Henry. I'm not going to give up, are you?"

Henry looked at him, then pulled out his D-Arc and stared at it. He smirked and looked back up at Takato, "No...I'm not going to give up. Besides, I know you'd just go ahead and dig for that portal even if you can't get anyone else to remember."

Takato nodded and smiled, "You're damn right I will, now come on, let's get going."

Henry nodded, and the two of them walked out of the apartment, determined to get the rest of the tamers their memories back.

*************************************************************************************

Yamaki sat at his desk. He was in a highly irritated mood. Not only had they failed to prevent the wild one from emerging, but his failure in using his newest "toy" as his superior called it, had embarrassed him. He had been reckless, and should have heeded the warnings he had been told. 

A knock on his door caused him to look up from his computer screen. 

"Enter."

The door opened and a nervous security personnel stuck his head in.

"Mr. Yamaki...sir?"

Yamaki sighed, why was he surrounded by such idiots? "I said enter, now what is it?"

The man entered the room cautiously, as if every step he took might be his last.

"It's just...well sir you wanted that boy to be watched."

__

"Boy?" thought Yamaki, _"ah...the boy."_

"Yes? Well, what have you found out?"

The poor man gulped visibly and handed Yamaki a slip of paper.

"The...the surveillance team thought you might like to know where the boy has been to."

Yamaki unfolded the paper and read it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Now why would he go there?"

"Excuse me sir?"

Yamaki realized he'd spoken aloud. "Nothing, good work, and tell the team to keep up the surveillance 

unless otherwise notified."

"Yes sir!" The guard then turned and left the room as quickly as he could, thankful that he hadn't lost his job.

Yamaki looked at the paper again, "So Takato...what were you doing at the residence of one of the monster makers?"

*************************************************************************************

The young redhead made her way down the street. People were wise to keep clear of her as she was in a foul mood. Those who strayed in her path though, became the victim of a violent kick to the shins or a push out of the way. A few of her irritated victims started to say something to her, but quickly shut their mouths once they got a good look at her angry, violet gaze.

"Stupid Gogglehead..."

Rika was angry, she was upset for a variety of reasons, but Takato was at the top of her list. 

__

"Damn him...he just had to say something stupid didn't he? I thought I made it clear the first day at that crummy school that nobody was to bring up my past. I mean, giving out a dozen black eyes, two bloody noses, and knocking them to the ground wasn't enough? That loser even grabbed my hand...he's got some nerve." 

Rika clenched said hand into a fist and hit her palm. She hated being reminded of her life before going to public school. She turned a corner and found that she was home. She walked through the front gate and made her way inside. As usual, the house was empty. Her mother was still at work of course, just like she always was. Rika removed her shoes and went to the kitchen. It looked like she'd have to make another meal for herself. For a moment she was reminded of how her grandmother would have something ready.

Rika shook her head, "Stop that!", she yelled at herself. 

She walked out of the kitchen, no longer hungry. Going outside she stopped at sat by the pond. The goldfish could b see swimming in it, and the clouds were a reflection upon its calm, clear surface. It was peaceful, and the only place she could really unwind. She stretched, and laid back watching the clouds.

__

"Grandma...why did you have to die? The doctors said it was stress related. Was I part of it? Were my fights with mom getting to be just to much? You were...you were the only person that I actually cared about. All those fights I've had with mom, the yelling, the hitting, and the slapping. You were the only one I could turn to with my problems. Now you're gone though...and I'm all alone. That's as it should be though, right? I mean, I'm the Digimon Queen! I don't care for anyone or anything...never again."

*************************************************************************************

Takato and Henry were walking down the street. They had decided that the best person for them to _recruit_ first was Kenta. Out of all the other tamers he had been the quietest, the least likely to start a fight. They figured it'd be best to have him remember before the others so that he could provide more stable assurance that it wasn't all just some fairy tale they were making up.

"Uh...Henry? Why would Kenta be home? Wouldn't he be at the playground with Kenta, losing his cards?" said Takato with a grin.

"Normally yes, but Ms. Asaji really did assign us all projects, and I'm willing to bet that Kenta is working on his right now."

They made it to the doorway of Kentas' house, and Henry rang the doorbell.

"Wouldn't Kazu be here with him? I mean those two always become partners in projects."

Henry laughed, "Usually yes, but yesterday Ms. Asaji caught Kazu looking at his digimon cards while she was giving a lecture, so he has detention."

"Oh..."

The two went silent as the door opened and Kenta greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Takato and Henry looked at each other before Takato spoke. "Kenta, we've got some things that you need to hear. But...can you do me a favor first? Here, look at this would you?"

Takato held out his D-Arc for Kenta to inspect.

"Cool! Is that a new device for the online digimon games? Can I see it?" Kenta reached out to touch it, and was greeted by a flash of blinding white light. 

The next thing that Takato and Henry could see was an unconscious Kenta laying on the ground, pearl and white D-Arc clutched in hand.

"Well...that was easier than I thought." said Takato.

Henry groaned, "Come on...let's get him inside before someone passes by."

Each grabbing an arm, the two boys lifted Kenta off the floor and carried him to his room, not knowing what his reaction would be when he woke up. Especially if he had gained all his memories back.

*************************************************************************************

(Somewhere in the digital world)

__

"Hmmm...so young Takato has found a way to have others regain their memories of the other time line? This was not expected...but no matter. The tamers shall not interfere in my plans. Although...how did the boy manage to retain all his memories in the first place? I shall have to look into this matter further, but for now...."

A large rectangle that was suspended from a wall flashed. No longer did it show the image of Takato and Henry sitting in Kentas' room, waiting for him to awaken. Now it showed something that interested the viewer much more. A brown haired boy sat with a small horned dragon digimon on a bed. The boy had been in an argument with his foster father and was tired from the ordeal. Soon he fell off to sleep while his partner stayed watchful by his side.

__

"Well Ryo, it seems as though Azulongmon has sent you to get help. It doesn't matter though...I will not be stopped...especially not by you..."

The viewing screen flashed once more and became nothing more than an ordinary mirror. It's reflection though showed the leering gaze of the twin-headed god of time himself, Milleniumon. 

"my partner..."

*************************************************************************************

Knight of the Staff: Well there you have it. Another chapter done, and who knows how many more to go?

****

Pinmon: Well if you didn't keep ending it at cliffhangers like this, then maybe you'd actually be able to fit more into a chapter.

****

Knight of the Staff: Hmmmm....nah.

Pinmon: Want some banana?

****

Knight of the Staff: ick! No! Now it's time for my favorite part, saying thanks to all those that took the time to review!

****

Pinmon: *blows horn, twirls clapper, puts on party hat* Yay!....eh...whatever.

****

bloodykitsune: Was this soon enough out for your pleasure? As to tieing him to a nascar and crashing him into a wall...go ahead! ^_^ (What! You'd let that happen!) Shhhh...we'll get that fake life-size Pinmon plushie...you two have about the same intelligence so nobody will know the difference! (Oh...okay! ^_^) Hehe, as to breaking my staff...well it is indestructible, so I doubt you could. Until next time and thanks for the review!

****

Peter Kim: Wow, you've got a lot of questions, I'll try to answer them if I can. Henry will get Terriermon in a later chapter, just as I'm planning on all the tamers doing. How are you expecting Takato to stop Yamaki? Do you really believe that a kid can sneak into a government building and not be stopped? Besides...I'll be covering the Devas and their Sovereign in later chapters. As to the digimon remembering...well....I don't want to ruin the surprise! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

****

D3Fan: Hehe, yep Terriermon does have a big mouth. You should tell him not to worry, since he'll be back with Henry soon enough. Thank you for the review!

****

Riche: I need to have cliffhangers! It gets people to review more and I like leaving them wondering. All my favorite writers have done it at least once so I shall too! As too making these chaps longer...hmmm....maybe you're right. Next time I'll try making the story longer. Thank for the review!

****

Navi-Zero: I know...I didn't really explain that well how Henry could remember. I'm trying to do something in which the D-Arcs, well...Takatos....have the power to return them. I know...it doesn't really make any sense yet, but stick with me. Thanks for the review!

****

TamerTerra: 3 tamers? oh! You must include Ryo! hehe Don't worry, I'm planning on having all the tamers remember, even Kazu! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

****

OmnicromXR: I know about his obsession with Ryo. Don't worry, Milleniumon is still obsessed. What's with calling me KotS? I suppose it is a shorter way of saying my name...I like it! ^_^ Oh, and any info. you could send me about the Brave Tamer storyline, and any info. on Milleniumon would be helpful. Thanks for the review!

****

Tatsu-no-Houou: I shall do my best to keep the characters in their original roles. If I stray out of character too much it's because I have to. Things will work out though. Thanks for the review! Oh! and if you are watching me...don't watch on Wednesday nights. Pinmon has some crazy thing he does where he wears a grass skirt and coconut bra....very disturbing. 

****

Epsilon Zeta: Yes, I know that there are dozens of fics out there that have the same basic theme. But thanks for saying that I keep it fresh, new, and exciting. I shall do my best to keep it that way. Thanks for the review!

****

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Ack! My lady...can't breathe....squeezing to tight.... (Hmm...seems he passed out Skittles. I'll tell him you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing! hehe)

****

Alex Warlorn: If you want to know when I update, then just put me on your author alerts. Yeah, I know there's a lot of things in my fic that don't really make much sense. But if people just wait, I promise it will eventually clear up. A lot of your comments were on errors I made. I'll admit it, I made them but I'm too lazy to fix them. Oh...and Ryo and Monodramon didn't bio-emerge. Azulongmon opened them a portal, that's why the readings at Hypnos weren't making any sense to Riley. Yes...this time lines Rika is much more violent. Her grandmother has died in it, and she feels all alone. I don't know why they never released the games here in the U.S.A., if they did I would have gotten them. Thanks for reviewing!

The-Guardian-Angel: So...I guess you're trying to say that it was a really good chapter? ^_^ Thanks for the review, and I hope to update soon again!

****

IceImpmon: Thanks for saying this is a great story. This fic is the only one of mine that has ever gotten so many reviews! I kind of with people would review my others because then I'd want to write more of them too. But most of them are of a type some people don't like, but they are clearly labeled! Oh well...thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

****

Knight of the Staff: There, wow, lots of reviews for that chapter. I want to thank you all!

****

Pinmon: Mmmmm....banana!

****

Knight of the Staff: Uh-huh....anyways, that's all for now mortals. Until next time, I bid you farewell, and as always Boo ha ha!


	6. chapter 6

****

Knight of the Staff: Greetings mortals! I am back with yet another chapter!

****

Pinmon: You ever think that people get mad when you call them mortals?

****

Knight of the Staff: scratches head, looks at armor covered body, caresses legendary weapon the staff of power Hmmmm...so?

****

Pinmon: shakes head Just thought I'd point that out.

****

Knight of the Staff: Okay then, anyways, I don't own digimon, no matter how much I beg Pinmon to get it for me for my birthday.

****

Pinmon: Hey! I'm getting you something else! Something better!

****

Knight of the Staff: You mean cheap right?

****

Pinmon: Exactly!

****

Knight of the Staff: Figures...

Henry watched as Takato continually poked at Kenta. They had been here for over an hour and Kenta still hadn't woken up. Henry was just glad that Kentas' parents were working, he really didn't want to try and explain why their son was unconscious.

"Come on Kenta, wake up!" said Takato as he prodded him yet again.

Henry sighed and moved over to stand next to Takato. "Takato, this isn't working. We've got to wake him up quickly before his parents come home."

Takato nodded, "I know! But nothing's working! You know...if MarineAngemon were here he could wake him up. He'd just have to speak and Kenta would sit up wondering what he wanted."

Henry looked at Kenta, "Takato look!"

Kenta had opened his eyes, "MarineAngemon? Where? Hey...Takato, Henry, what's going on?"

Takato laughed and Henry smiled, "Hello Kenta, it's about time you woke up."

Kenta looked at them confusedly, "Um...okay. I have a question, what are you two doing in my room, and why does my head feel like someone hit it with a sledgehammer?"

Henry laughed, "I know the feeling, here, can you sit up?"

Kenta nodded and carefully sat up. He looked at them blankly for a moment before a look of panic came to his face. Suddenly he was looking all around him, up and down, side to side, even under the pillows.

"No..."

Takato watched his friend with concern, "Kenta?"

"MarineAngemon...he...he's not here is he?"

Henry looked down, "I'm sorry Kenta."

Kenta stared at the floor as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. "He...he was real wasn't he? I mean...I know he is...yet at the same time I know he isn't."

Takato place a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Here Kenta...maybe this will tell you what's real."

Kenta looked up to see that Takato held a pearl and white digivice.

"That...that's my digivice!?"

Kenta took it into his hands and held it to his heart as if it were the most important thing in the world to him. Tears began to escape their prison and trickled down his face.

"So...he is real. Takato, Henry, what happened you guys?"

Takato sighed and sat down next to Kenta, Henry did the same on the other side. "It's a long story Kenta...but I'll try explaining as best I can okay?"

A poking at his side disturbed him. Ryo slapped at it and turned over trying to get back to sleep. The poking started up again and Ryo sat up to see what it was. Monodramon took a step back from his angry, tired tamer.

"Oh...Monodramon, what is it?"

Monodramon pointed at the clock, "You've been asleep for over an hour. Don't you think it's time that we started searching? I know you're tired and everything, but we have a job to do you know?"

Ryo yawned and stretched before swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. "I know, I know, well...let's get going. Come on, we'll go out the back."

Several minutes later Ryo was on the ground and helping his partner off the fire escape ladder.

"Now what Ryo?"

Ryo sighed, "I'm not sure Monodramon...it would have been helpful if Azulongmon had told us more than just the name Takato and that his parents owned a bakery."

Monodramon scratched his head, "Yeah...well...where would you be if you were him?"

"I don't know...since there's about five more hours until dark, I guess I'd be spending it playing with my friends. But Takato is probably freaking out from having memories of the other time line that Azulongmon told us about. I still don't understand how Milleniumon was able to separate from you Monodramon."

Monodramon shrugged, "I don't know either."

Ryo stared at the ground for a minute, then slapped himself in the forehead. "Duh! I've been such an idiot. His parents own a bakery, so all we have to do is check out the bakeries in Shinjuku until we find the right one!"

Monodramon cocked his head and looked at his partner quizzically, "You sure that's gonna work?"

"Of course it is! I'm the Legendary Tamer, remember? When I say something will work, then it'll work! Besides, how many bakeries can there be?"

Kenta sat in disbelief as Takato finished explaining what had happened to him since he had woken up that morning.

"That's about it I guess. Now we're going to give all the tamers their memories back and try to get our partners."

Kenta stared at his D-Arc and nodded. "I understand...and what you're doing is right. I want MarineAngemon back, and I want the others to have their partners too. So...who do you have planned on 'awakening' next?"

Takato looked at Henry, "Well...I guess since you've your memories back, then Kazu would make a good choice."

Henry nodded in agreement, "Yeah...his detention ended a little while ago, so do you know where he'd be Kenta?"

Kenta stood up and placed his D-Arc inside his pocket. "Yep, he's probably at the card shop. They just got in a shipment of new boosters and he wanted some."

"Stupid card shop...why'd it have to be so far?"

Rika stood in front of the only card shop that was within walking distance of where she lived. Normally she didn't come here that often, and only then to buy or trade for specific cards. To her, her deck was perfect and didn't need any improvements. But supposedly this new set contained cards that could ruin her deck, and she wanted to see what she would be up against.

"Hmph! As if it matters anyways. I'll wipe the floor with anyone who's stupid enough to challenge me."

She glanced at her reflection in the shop window. She looked like she always did, broken heat t-shirt, hair tied up, and her normal scowl. In the background though she could see people walking.

"It can't be..."

She turned, and sure enough saw that Takato, Henry, and Kazu were headed her way.

__

"Argh! Can't I go anywhere without running into a Gogglehead, Brainiac, or nerd? Grrrr...I'll only be a minute, and if they bother me, well at least I'll be able to teach them not to do it again."

Laughing to herself, she opened the shop entrance and walked inside.

"Hey Takato, was that Rika?"

Takato nodded, "I think so Kenta. If that was then we may be in luck. We could get both her and Kazu to remember and not waste more time looking for her. Come on, let's hurry up before one of them decide to leave."

The three raced to the entrance of the card shop. Henry peered inside the window, and sure enough, saw both Kazu and Rika. Kazu seemed to be hunched over one of the glass cases and drooling. Rika, on the other hand, was ignoring everyone and glancing at various cards in binders.

"They're both in there, so how do we do this Takato?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Henry stared at Takato as if he asked the dumbest question in the world. "Because you're the leader of this little army. This was your idea remember, so you should think of what to do in this kind of situation."

"Oh...right. Okay then men, listen up! This will not be an easy assignment so I suggest we corner them one at a time. Kazu first, since he's less likely to hurt us for talking to him than Rika is."

Henry rolled his eyes, while Kenta raised his hand. "Um...Takato?"

"Yes?"

"Won't we attract attention if your D-Arc does its thing inside the store?"

"Hmmm...good point Kenta. Okay then! I'm out of ideas...hehe."

"Why don't we just lead them to someplace secluded. That way we don't have to worry about any witnesses and people freaking out." suggested Henry.

Takato looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned at the two of them. "Sure! That could work! Let's get to it men!"

Takato turned right around, opened the door, and marched inside the card shop. Henry and Kenta looked at each other, and Henry just shook his head in disbelief.

"He's taking this leadership thing a bit too dramatically, don't you think?"

"You know Takato...come on, let's get in there before he gets himself in trouble."

Kazu didn't know what hit him as Takato clapped him on the back.

"Hey Kazu."

Kazu glanced at Takato then returned to staring at cards. "Hiya Chumly, what do you want? You want another lesson on how to lose at digimon?"

"Not exactly, say, what are you looking at?"

Kazu looked at Takato excitedly, "It's a HiAndromon card! If I can get that then I can make my deck unbeatable!"

"Uh-huh...anyways Kazu, why don't you come with me so we can um....uh..."

Kazu raised an eyebrow and then noticed Takatos newest feature. "Who gave you the shiner Takato? Does it hurt?"

Takato touched his face and winced, he'd forgotten about Rikas gift.

"It's just a black eye Kazu, now come on, I need you and Rika to come with me to the park."

Kazus' face seemed to go white. "The digimon queen herself? Why on earth would you want to be around her? You know what she's like Takato, if you even look at her she threatens to pound you in the ground!"

Takato winced, "Yeah...I already know that. But this is important Kazu, you gotta believe me!"

"He's right you know." said Henry as he walked up next to Takato.

Kenta showed up as well, "Yeah Kazu, come on! What else do you have to do today?"

Takato did a double take when he looked at Henry. His nose was bleeding slightly and he seemed in pain.

"What happened Henry?"

Henry grimaced, "Well...since you were busy with Kazu here, I thought I'd try talking to Rika myself. I didn't think it'd be that good of an idea for you to, since she's already mad at you. I was thinking of the other Rika that I know...er, knew, and I'm afraid that I got in her way. She's gone Takato, we'll have to find her some other time."

Takato groaned and shook his head. "Great...this was supposed to be easy."

Kazu looked at the three of them strangely. "Um...guys? I don't know what's going on, but if it involves the ice queen, I don't think I want to know."

"Aw...come on Kazu!" whined Kenta, "It's going to be fun! Besides...what else do you have to do today?"

Kazu seemed to think for a moment, "Well...there were those chores my parents wanted me to do. What are we waiting for! Let's get going!" Then he strode for the door as fast as he could, whistling while he went.

"Well...that was easy. How'd you know to ask him that Kenta?" asked Takato.

Kenta shrugged, "What else would get him to go? I know Kazu parents always have chores for him, so I figured this was the best way to get him to go."

"Okay then, let's go. We can find Rika later today, right now we need to work with Kazu."

The three boys quickly took off after their friend, not noticing a certain red head watching them from across the street.

__

"I wonder..." thought Rika..

Ryo dropped the phone book, causing Monodramon to jump in surprise. They were in the park using one of the public payphone booths. Monodramon and Ryo had gotten there through side streets and back alleyways, so that nobody would freak out if they saw Monodramon.

"I don't believe this."

"What's wrong?" asked Monodramon.

Ryo sighed and leaned against the side of the booth. "I looked under bakeries...and there are over 20 in this city. None of them are close together. It's going to take a while for me to search every one until I find the right one."

Monodramon scratched his chin, "Well, we've got plenty of time Ryo. It's not like we're racing against the clock or anything. We'll find Takato, don't you worry, it just may take a little bit longer."

Ryo put the book back and nodded, "You're right Monodramon, come on...we better get started."

Monodramon and Ryo started out of the park until Monodramon stiffened. "Ryo...there's a digimon coming."

"Sir! Another wild one has been detected!"

Yamaki grimaced, "Stop it! Do not lose this one Riley! We can't let it bio-emerge!"

"But sir! I don't know how effective..."

"I said now Riley! Are you questioning my orders!?"

"No sir...tracking program now initiated sir...locking on...we've got it! Target is...wait...sir! The wild one has broken free of the program! We've lost it sir, it's going to bio-emerge!"

Yamaki punched the nearest monitor, shattering it and slicing open his hand. "No! Damn it!"

The current lab staff stared at Yamaki in silence, none wanting to become the focus of his anger. Yamaki stared at his bloody fist, pieces of the monitor embedded in his skin. The pain was something he could focus on now, instead of his failure.

"Damn...someone call the hospital and get me an appointment for stitches. Oh, and Riley?"

"Yes sir?" Riley asked nervously.

"I want you to find out why our tracking program didn't work."

"I already know why sir..."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Would you care to explain then Riley? Explain how some of our most advanced technology failed us when we needed it?"

"Sir...I tried to tell you, I believe that our methods weren't effective due to the Juggernaut incident earlier today sir. It scrambled most of our systems and the programmers are still working on it."

Yamaki clenched his fists, turned and left the room, trailing droplets of blood behind him.

****

Knight of the Staff: Whew! I think that was my longest chapter yet!

****

Pinmon: _Argh!_

****

Knight of the Staff: What?

****

Pinmon: You can't stop now! What happens next! What digimon bio-emerged! I want to know!

****

Knight of the Staff: Hmmm...I guess I could tell you.

****

Pinmon: Really?

Knight of the Staff: Yep, just as soon as I thank the extraordinary mortals who reviewed my last chapter.

****

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Thanks for saying it was a great chapter! I can't wait for the next chapter of your own series, you are a very talented writer and one of my favorites! Oh...as for Rika remembering, I was planning on doing it this chapter, but decided to wait a chapter for reasons that will be shown next chapter. Thanks for the review! But Pinmon ate all the cookies! (Yep! They were tasty! Yum!)

****

Azereath: The digimon will be making an appearance in later chapters. As for them remembering, well...I don't want to ruin the surprise, hehe. As for the power of the hazard...hmmm...it's been done so often...but who knows? Thanks for the review!

****

OmnicromXR: Thanks for the website! The info was very helpful. Although just what is Scenario 7? Thanks for the review!

****

D3Fan: Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the review!

****

Kayono: I'm glad you find it awesome so far, and I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but people want updates as soon as possible so I try to make them come back for more. Also, sympathies about the bloodwork...shivers I hate needles...and clowns. eh...don't ask. hehe, thanks for the review!

****

Xtaci: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you find it so interesting so far.

****

BloodyKitsune: Darn it...BloodyKitsune knows about the plushie Pinmon! (Hmmm...guess we'll just have to hide in the basement.) Yes! We will never be found there! Oh...and just so you know BloodyKitsune, nobody can touch my staff without my consent, if they do they will be trapped within their own mind, facing their deepest and darkest fears, paralyzing them in place until I retrieve my weapon. Since it's basically a part of me, I always know where it is. Thanks for the review!

****

GtaJake MK-II: Thanks for saying this isn't pure crap! Yes, any of the tamers that touch the digivice will regain their memories. I'm trying to get Milleniumons personality right, but if I don't I hope you forgive me. The only info I have on him is other fics and certain websites. I know he's obsessed with Ryo, and I will use that, but that will be shown in later chapters. Thanks for the review, and I love reading your work!

****

Peter Kim: Excuse me? What do you mean Juggernaut will awaken the D-Reaper? D-Reaper already existed and causing trouble before Juggernaut was ever activated. I know about Milleniumons obsession, and I have plans for Jeri. Thanks for the review and you observations.

****

Alex Warlorn: By the Sovereigns! This is the longest review I've ever received. I apologize if I said your questions were vague last time, I'll try to answer as many as I can now.

-No, the final digi-gnome has nothing to do with this fic. I had the tamers regain their memories so that they will be able to get their partners back and help Ryo defeat Milleniumon. Henry and Rika became work partners in school, because their teacher assigned them to work together. Yamaki has always known about the monster makers, even in the show, for he was the one that confronted Janyu about it in the show. Also, I never said that all digimon stopped coming to the real world, just the tamers partners. Hypnos still exists and so far has been able to keep digimon at bay. I know Calumon was the reason the devas came to the real world, which is why he isn't in the real world, I'll explain about him in later chapters. Right now the D-Arcs are blank, they aren't dead, but since they haven't encountered any real digimon yet the devices haven't activated. I know the proper spelling is D-Ark, but since I've kept with the American version so far, I think I'll stick with it. Rika is in a public school for several reasons, the major one being that in this timeline her grandmother died. I'll be covering that more in depth next chapter. Ah...Jeri, Jeri, Jeri, I have plans for her, but I don't want to ruin the surprise here. Yes, MM knows the tamers by name, remember he and Monodramon were joined, and he split from Mono and used his powers of time to...oops, hehe, almost spilled the beans. As for how he split from him, well, I wouldn't be surprised if you guessed how. He may not be a god...but he sure is powerful!

Thanks for the website by the way, it helped me a lot! Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you again!

****

The-Guardian-Angel: Wow! Thanks for the glowing compliments! I plan on updating every week or two from now on. Thanks for the review!

****

Anton: Okay...guess you're a reviewer of few words huh? I don't mean any offense, but next time try to say at least one thing you like, or even hate!, about my writing, so I know what I'm doing right or wrong.

****

Pinmon: There! You're done answering the reviews, now tell me who the digimon is!

****

Knight of the Staff: Hehe, I'll give you one hint!

****

Pinmon: Okay, what is it?

****

Knight of the Staff: Ice

****

Pinmon: Ice? That's it?

Knight of the Staff: Yep! Any reviewer who guesses who it is will get a prize?

****

Pinmon: Like what?

****

Knight of the Staff: Hmmmm....how about a digimon plushie!

****

Pinmon: _Pfft! _who'd want one of those? Although...you're not giving away my plushies!

****

Knight of the Staff: crosses fingers Never!

****

Pinmon: Okay

Knight of the Staff: Anyways, I hope you mortals have enjoyed the chapter, remember to R & R, and as always, Boo ha ha!


End file.
